Qrowin Week 2018
by blackbeanie
Summary: My submission for Qrowin Week. All chapters are part of the same story.
1. Day 1

**Day 1: Reunion**

"Hey, Jimmy."

Qrow wasn't surprised that the General had come to greet them, no doubt he wanted an update on what had happened at Haven, or an explanation, depending on how much news had made it to Atlas.

"Qrow, students," James nodded formally, eyes lingering on Oscar for a second. "You all need to come with me."

There was a tone in his voice that made Qrow nervous, "are we being arrested?"

"I'll explain on the ship," he added, "but we should leave now."

For perhaps the first time ever, Qrow didn't argue with him and gestured for the kids to follow.

Ironwood's ship was docked close to the one they had arrived on so it was a short walk, but there was something about the General's demeanour that was unnerving.

Once they were all on his ship, Ironwood ushered Qrow to private room.

"I'm about to give you a lot of information very quickly, so wait until the end to ask any questions."

"Alright," Qrow said.

"I know about you and Winter."

Qrow tensed in surprise and got ready to defend himself and his… girlfriend, for lack of a better term.

"I know because six weeks ago, she gave birth to your son."

Any will to ask questions, or speak at all, was knocked out him.

"And twelve hours ago," the General's voice softened at little, as if it would make what he said next easier, "he was kidnapped."

For a moment all that Qrow was aware of was an eerie ringing in his ears. Every horrendous scenario started playing in his head and it was miracle he didn't collapse from the fear.

"How?" He heard himself say.

"Winter was driving home from her father's and they ambushed her car. She fought as best she could but one of the attackers poisoned her."

Qrow almost threw up and fainted at the same time, James grabbed him by the shoulders to keep him from falling over.

"Poisoned?"

"By a scorpion faunus. She's in the hospital, but she'll be fine, our concern is getting the boy back. There haven't been any demands, but-"

"The Relic, they want the Relic," Qrow said with a shaky voice. This wasn't a coincidence; their entrance into Atlas had been approved about fifteen hours ago.

"Cowards," James growled.

He forced himself to his feet, "I need to see her."

"That's where we're going now," he guided Qrow to a chair and sat him down.

Qrow pulled out his flask and nodded dumbly, "I… Weiss needs to know."

"I'll talk to Weiss; you stay in here as long as you need to."

He didn't expect or wait for an answer, but Qrow spoke just as he touched the door.

"What's his name? The kid."

"Jay."

If Qrow acknowledged that, he didn't realise it. All he was aware of was drinking until every drop from his flask was gone. Then he threw it across the room.

Even without knowing the kid existed, Qrow had brought him pain. And Winter, he'd ruined Winter's life and then almost got her killed.

He _knew_ something like this would happen to her but he was too stupid and too selfish to stay away from her because she was the best thing in his miserable life.

He had to get that kid back, even if it killed him, he had to fix the mess he'd left for her.

"QROW!" Weiss screeched from down the hall.

Crap.

ZZZ

As he followed Ironwood past the hospital's numbered doors, the more idealistic part of Qrow's mind imagined a very different scenario; after months of trying Winter had tracked him down to tell him about the baby and asked him to come and see them. Qrow would go buy some flowers and a sickeningly fluffy toy that his nieces would insist on helping him pick out.

Qrow's chest started to hurt and he forced that fantasy right out of his head.

Weiss touched his armed, thankfully distracting him.

"You should see her first."

"You sure?"

She nodded.

"… You want to watch her glyph me through the door, don't you?"

She nodded.

He scoffed at her and kept walking until Ironwood stopped.

"Good luck."

Qrow would have taken a drink to steel himself but there was none left, he settled for a deep breath.

The relief he felt when he saw her alive rushed his entire body.

Her hair was loose and a little bed tossed even thought she clearly hadn't sleep for at least a day; her skin was sickly pale, even her usually full lips. She was still carrying some pregnancy weight, but somehow managed to look thin and frail.

He cupped her face in his hand, "you look like shit, Schnee."

She attempted to smile, "I feel like it too."

His hand slid until his arm was around her, pulling her close, and giving her the opening to punch him in the ribs if she felt he deserved it.

Her hair tickled his nose as she buried her face in his shoulder, holding him as tight as she could.

"I heard you almost died in Mistral."

He scoffed, "they made me stay in bed for a few days, nothing serious."

She did the _hmm_ sound that she made whenever she didn't believe him.

Qrow allowed himself to hold her for a more few seconds, then reluctantly pulled away, "what happened?"

"Where do you want me to start?"

"With the kidnapping," he brushed some hair away from her cheek, "you can catch me up on the rest when we get him back."

She told him what had happened at the road, he was silent for the most part, until she got to the part where she was shot.

"I'm fine," she sighed when he started checking her over as if the wound was still bleeding.

Qrow grunted unhappily and sat back down, staying quiet until she finished.

The scorpion faunus, did he have brown hair, scars, maybe something wrong with his tail?"

"Yes, half of it was robotic."

Qrow rubbed his temple and swore.

"Has he contacted you?" Winter asked.

"No, he's the one who put me out of commission in Mistral. Goes by Tyrian, Ruby cut off his tail."

She looked impressed, "is this revenge?"

"I don't think he's smart or patient enough to pull this off, someone else is behind it."

"Do they want Ruby?"

He was touched by her protective tone, "I don't know."

She shot him the filthiest glare he'd ever seen, which was saying something, "if you're lying-"

"I have some ideas but don't know for sure, I plan to find out after we get baby Schnee back."

"Baby Branwen," Winter corrected.

Qrow blinked at her, "you named him Branwen?

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because he's a Branwen," her tone was completely serious.

"You want people to know who his father is?"

"I want him to know who is father is."

If Qrow wasn't already in love with her, he would have fallen at that moment.

"Alright," it was hard not to smile, "how many soldiers can you give me?"


	2. Day 2

**Thanks to all who reviewed/favourited/followed. Now here's day 2.**

* * *

 **Day 2: Myth/Truth**

"I can't believe this," Weiss growled, pacing aimlessly around the hospital hallway.

"You keep saying that," Yang said from her chair, slumped to the side with her legs stretched out.

"Well, I can't," she stomped to a stop, "your… lout of an uncle got my sister pregnant."

"Hey," Ruby cut in, "he's not a lout."

"He kind of is," Blake said from the chair beside her.

Weiss went back to pacing, "how did this even happen? I thought they hated each other."

"Hate sex?" Yang suggested.

Weiss shuddered in revulsion.

"Oh, grow up."

"If it were Ruby in this situation, how would you handle it?"

Yang stared blankly for a few seconds, "good point."

"How did it happen?" Ruby asked. "Have they been secretly dating?"

"I don't think Uncle Qrow has the time, maybe friends with benefits?"

"They weren't even friends," Weiss said.

"Frenemies with benefits," Yang corrected.

Blake chimed in, "maybe it's a bad boy thing. Or forbidden love."

"Or just a gigantic lapse in judgement."

"Or maybe," Ruby said, scowling, "he's a good person and she likes him."

Weiss put her hands up, "I'm not saying Qrow is a bad person, they're just different. And he's too old for her."

"Well, they have a kid, so I think she disagrees with you," Yang smirked.

The playful mood shattered as they all thought about the innocent baby who was in so much danger.

Blake, the only one not related to the child, broke the silence, "it could have been a onetime thing, that's all it takes."

"That's true."

They discussed scenarios for a while, each coming up with their own versions of events of how baby Jay could have been made, and all of them were wrong.

* * *

 _The Weiss Version…_

"I can't believe it," Winter said, still trying to catch her breath, "we're alive."

They were in a field surrounded by the steadily disintegrating bodies of grimm.

"Yeah," Qrow bent over with both hands on his knees, "we survived the top secret mission that General Ironwood sent us on, that turned out to be much more difficult than anyone could have anticipated."

Winter grabbed his lapels and pulled him to her, "I'm currently high on adrenaline and the triumph of surviving against all odds, we should have celebratory sex."

"I'm a scoundrel, so I'll say yes to this. But first, let me have a drink."

He pulled the flash from his shirt pocket and took a long swig before kissing her.

* * *

 _The Yang Version…_

Qrow panted and pointed his sword at the dishevelled Winter, "I win, Schnee, admit it."

"Never," she hissed, "I'd never lose to a drunk like you."

"Well, _I'd_ never lose to a prissy little princess like you."

"Deadbeat."

"Spoiled brat."

"Pervert."

"Prude."

"I hate you."

"I hate you, too."

"Wanna fuck?"

"Meet me in my ship in 10 minutes."

* * *

 _The Blake Version…_

The train of her white dress flowed behind her as she ran across the courtyard and into Qrow's arms.

Once their bodies met, he spun them around, the night air chilling them.

"Oh, Qrow, my father has forbidden me from seeing you again."

"Winter," he tucked some loose hair behind her ear, "he doesn't own you."

"I know, but he has Weiss, if I don't do what he says-"

Her words were stopped by his mouth pressing against hers, trying to pour all the love he felt for her into it.

"I understand, but I won't give up on you… on us."

"Oh, Qrow," her hands trailed down the skin of his chest where his shirt was open. "Please, give me one more night."

He cupped the back of her head, "as you wish, my Queen."

* * *

 _The Ruby Version_ …

"Hey," Qrow said, knocking on the doorframe.

Winter looked up from her desk, surprised and a little annoyed, "how did you get in here?"

"I walked in," he crossed the room and sat in the chair opposite to her, "I'm sorry."

Winter put down the pen she was using and folded her arms, "about what? Leaving for months and not contacting me? Or showing up out of nowhere, goading me into a fight and embarrassing me in front of my boss, my sister, and my sister's BFF?"

Qrow scratched his chin sheepishly, "I'm sorry for both, but I meant the fight."

She sighed but it sounded more like a growl.

"I was drunk, I was mad at Ironwood for some reason and I really like fighting you, you know how cool we look when we fight."

"We do indeed look really cool," she nodded.

"Right? That part where you were standing on my sword was awesome."

She smiled a little bit.

Qrow stood and tentatively came to her side of the desk, "so you forgive me?"

"Maybe," she still didn't look happy.

"What if I take you to the festival and buy you cotton candy?"

"Now I forgive you."


	3. Day 3

**Since fights loose something in writing I skipped over the epic battle for baby Branwen. It's not the point of this story, but I'm sorry if you were looking forward to it.**

* * *

 **Day 3: Safety**

Even though it appeared that their enemies had retreated, every one ran like they were being chased. Ruby was in the front, carrying a screeching baby.

Apparently little Jay didn't like the sounds of battle.

The pilot had already started the engine as they charged towards it and he didn't waste any time getting the airship off the snow covered ground.

As the kids took a moment get their breathing back to normal, Qrow scanned the ground for any dangers.

Jay calmed down a little, but was still screaming.

"It's ok, you'll get used to the loud noises," Ruby cooed, "they happen a lot around us."

Yang appeared next to them, "sometimes at us, sometimes from us."

The screaming turned to soft crying as Jay stared up at the friendly faces, confused but not afraid.

"Hey, I know who'll cheer you up," Ruby started moving towards her uncle.

Qrow turned around and shook his head sharply.

"Oh, umm…" Ruby looked around, "Aunty Weiss."

Jay stopped crying as soon as he saw her.

"How did you do that?" Ruby asked in awe.

"He just knows his favourite aunt when he sees her," Weiss held her arms out to take him, using the same tone for the baby that she used for Zwei.

"Or you look like his mom," Yang argued, glancing over at the still preoccupied Qrow.

* * *

Qrow watched with metaphorical eagle eyes as Weiss argued with his nieces about who got to hold the baby. He trusted all of them not to drop the kid but still found himself needlessly worrying.

"It's my turn," Ruby insisted, reaching out.

"He's comfortable with me, switching would just upset him."

The kid seemed to like the attention; he'd was completely calm and watching the girls fight over him, Qrow smirked.

Yang glanced back at him, "uncle Qrow should hold him."

"No, no, he's happy with Weiss, and I don't want him crying when Winter sees him."

Yang frowned at him for a few more seconds before her attention went back to her cousin. Qrow sighed and put his hands in his pockets to keep them off his flask.

Ironwood was waiting with Winter, who was on her feet despite not looking any better. When she saw Jay she practically flew across the room to get her hands on him.

The baby started cooing happily as he was returned to his mother's arms, nuzzling into her shoulder and clutching at her shirt as tight as his tiny hands could manage.

Winter didn't say anything as she stroked his dark hair, her smile was small but her whole body radiated joy.

His little blue eyes started drooping almost immediately, he was so tired and now that he was back with his mother he felt safe enough to sleep, but all these new people were so exciting.

"Thank you," Winter said softly, "all of you."

"You don't have to thank us, even if he wasn't family we'd go after him."

"It's impolite to reject gratitude."

"Oh," Ruby stood up straighter, "you're welcome?"

Yang smiled at her little sister's awkwardness and turned to Qrow to see if he was doing the same, but he was gone.

* * *

Qrow turned the hallway corner and leaned against the wall, trying to calm himself down.

Seeing her holding their son was too much, it was too hard for him to look at and know he could never be a part of it.

His chest hurt, breathing was hard, and all he wanted was to go back to Winter's side and stay there.

The kid was safe, he told himself over and over, there was no reason for him to intrude on their lives, it would only jeopardise their safety.

He ran his fingers through his hair, exhaling deeply as he stood up.

And saw Yang staring at him, or rather, glaring at him.

"Hey, how're Winter and the kid doing?"

"You'd know if you stayed with them for more than five seconds."

"They're both exhausted; I left to let 'em rest."

"You haven't held Jay once; you barely even looked at him on the way back."

Shit, she'd noticed, "I was a little focused on getting him back to his mom."

"He's your son too."

"I know."

"Then act like it," she moved to stand tall in front of him, "a Schnee is being more affectionate than you are."

"We'll talk about this later, now that the kid-"

"Jay."

"Is safe, we need to focus on the Relic."

"Ok, what happens after this one's safe, are we going after the others?"

He shrugged, "maybe."

"And just leave Jay behind."

Gods, give him strength, or booze, "well, I can't bring him with us; he'd only be useful in a fight if we threw him at someone."

Qrow realised too late that this was not a good time for jokes; Yang started shaking and looked about five seconds away from going red eyed.

"Yang, the whole world's at stake, I can't just stop my mission because of a kid."

"But he's _your_ kid. Why doesn't that mean anything to you?" She was starting to yell, "why is it so easy for you to leave?"

He raised his hands to try and shush her, "it's not easy-"

"Are all Brawen's like this?"

That cut him to the bone, "that's not fair. This isn't like you and your mom. I'll just hurt them if I stay."

"So what, you're just going to pretend he doesn't exist?"

"It's for the best, my semblance-"

Her scoff was cruel and bitter, for a second she was the spitting image of Raven. "You know what, it doesn't matter. Even if you explain it to him one day, even if you have a good reason, all he's going to care about, is that you weren't there to see him grow up, that you left him."

She didn't wait for a response, not that he had one.

His chest hurt again, and experience taught him that the best way to make it go away was by drinking.

Luckily he was well acquainted with the bars in Atlas and one of his favourites was close by.

It was a short walk there, but with every step he reminded himself that it was for the best, that they were safer without him

* * *

 **I feel bad that this is for Qrowin week but Qrow and Winter have barely interacted. It's coming up, I promise.**


	4. Day 4

**Finally, Qrow and Winter are in the same room for more than thirty seconds.**

* * *

 **Day 4:** **Rendezvous/Meet Me**

Winter let out a tired sigh as she pulled off her gloves and coat. It was a little past midnight and things had finally settled down enough for her to get some sleep.

Every available Atlas ship had been called to assist in Vale, evacuating civilians, delivering supplies, providing support against the grimm that were still approaching, drawn to the suffering of people who were still waiting to be moved. The last day had been non-stop for her and her soldiers.

At least Weiss was back in the mansion, away from the worst of the danger, though Winter wouldn't say that her sister was safe.

She was unbuttoning her vest when someone knocked on her door; she re-buttoned it and prayed that there hadn't been another disaster.

"Qrow," in her surprise she forgot to act indifferent.

But he didn't seem to hear it.

"Hey," his eyelids were low and his voice was rougher than usual, "can I come in?"

She nodded; poking her head into the hallway to make sure no one was around to see. Qrow didn't chuckle at that like he normally did, just trudged inside, clutching something in his hand.

"We haven't really had a chance to talk," they had seen each other plenty of times over the last twenty-four hours, but only from a distance. "How are you?"

"I'm alright," he lied as he sat in her desk chair and stared at the floor.

Winter frowned, her hand going to his chin and she tilted his head up to look at her, "talk to me."

He pulled away slightly and held up what he had carried in, it took Winter a moment to recognise it as the hilt of Ozpin's cane.

"Oh, Qrow."

She ran her fingers over the back of his head, through his softer-than-it-looked hair. Without looking up he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close, burying his face in her stomach while she stroked his hair and back.

Both his niece's were badly hurt, the school that had been his home for four years was destroyed and now this? It was a miracle he hadn't completely broken down

"What do you need?" She asked.

"You," he said bluntly.

"You have me."

She didn't see it, but that got a small smile out of him. "Yeah, I do," he started pulling her shirt tails out from her pants.

Winter rolled her eyes but no move to stop him.

He made his way up her body by unbuttoning her vest and blouse, kissing the ivory skin as he uncovered it.

"Let out your hair."

She cleared her throat expectantly.

"Please, let out your hair," he added, trying not to sound impatient.

Winter complied, pulling out the pins and ties that kept her bun in place. She felt Qrow watching her and shook her head, her silky hair spilling out over her shoulders and back.

He stood up and threaded his fingers into it. He didn't know why, but when it was down and dishevelled it was irresistible to him. Winter sighed contently, her body relaxing at his touch.

"Things are going to get crazy," he said, stroking small circles with his thumbs, "I don't know when we'll see each other again."

She tried to hide it, but he saw fear in her eyes, "how's that different from the last time you left?"

He didn't have the heart to call her on it, it was easier to just pretend this was just like the other times, that he'd come stumbling back out of nowhere and they'd squabble for hours before inevitably falling into bed, exactly like they'd done less than two days before.

"Right," he tucked that perpetually stray tendril of hair behind her ear and kissed her.

Winter grabbed his lapel and pulled him onto the bed, trying to unbutton his shirt as his lips touched between her breasts.

She hadn't even got half of them when he moved lower and started removing her pants.

"You have no patience."

"Not when it comes to you," he pulled the fabric down a few inches, enough to expose her light blue underwear, "and you like it that way."

She was, of course, going to deny such a crude accusation, but he started rubbing her through the fabric and everything else became less important.

"I missed you," she said quietly, almost like she was afraid he'd hear it.

"I missed you, too."

* * *

Qrow played with the ends of her hair while she slept, enjoying the soft feeling on his fingers.

Sunrise was about an hour away, he should have left for Patch already, but couldn't bring himself to move.

He reminded himself that he had to check on the girls, and that Tai probably wanted to know what the hell was going on.

His fingers started trailing down her back, between her shoulders blades. He'd discovered early in their relationship that she liked being touched there and exploited it every chance he got.

"You're insatiable," Winter grumbled.

"That's not what I was doing, though I'm not saying no."

She rolled over, hair messy from sleep and sex. Moments like this were his favourite, when she was relaxed and free from the confines forced on her.

"They'll come looking for me soon," she said.

"How soon?"

"Too soon," she pressed her lips against his.

There was no intent behind it, nothing she was trying to convey, it was for the simple joy of kissing him.

"Are you going back to Atlas after this?" He asked

She nodded, not bothering to ask where he was going, either he didn't know or wouldn't tell her.

"I'll try to meet you there before things get too crazy."

"Whatever you're doing out there," she put her hand over his heart, "be careful."

He scoffed, "I'm always careful. You should be more worried about yourself."

After he left, she found herself staring out the window for a few moments, hoping to see him fly off.

Winter didn't see a crow, but she did see a blue jay.


	5. Day 5

**Day 5: On Guard**

Qrow had gotten pretty good at moving stealthily over the years but he tried harder to be as quiet as possible as he snuck though the hospital hall.

He arrived at Winter's room and opened the door a few inches to peek in, now before you make any assumptions, he was just checking on her and the baby, not doing anything perverted.

Winter was in her bed above the covers, even asleep she still looked exhausted.

He could see the edge of Jay's crib but not the boy himself. Qrow poked his head in a little bit for a better viewpoint and saw Jay, the boy was awake and squirming a little, tiny fists clenched unhappily.

Since there was a pacifier next to his head, Qrow guessed that he had accidently spat out his pacifier and wanted it back.

Very, very carefully, knowing he could end up with a screaming baby and/or a sword in his face if he made a wrong move, Qrow tiptoed into the room.

Jay blinked up at him with big, Schnee blue eyes, surprised then happy about the visitor. He smiled and reached up, making a 'buh' sound.

' _You were just kidnapped; you should be more on guard_.'

It took Qrow a beat to realise that he was smiling back; the kid had inherited his mother's bad judge of character.

He picked up the pacifier and pressed it against the corner of the boy's mouth; he latched on eagerly and resumed sucking on it.

Before Qrow could pull his hand away, Jay grabbed his father's pinky and held on tight, as if he knew Qrow would leave when he let go.

Taking his hand back would upset the kid, maybe cause him to cry, so Qrow let him hold on and tried not to be proud of how strong the grip was.

But, hard as he tried, Jay couldn't keep his eyes open, being kidnapped was exhausting. A few minutes later his hand went limp and Qrow was free to go.

But first, he pulled the blanket over Jay's chest and moved the toys within reach.

Alright, time to go.

He brushed some dark hair away from Jay's face with his thumb; apparently the kid had inherited his unruly hair.

In fact, the boy seemed to have inherited a lot from Qrow, there wasn't much Winter in him, apart from the eyes.

Qrow smirked as he imagined a mini-him with Winter's demeanour running around, telling the other kids the proper way to eat a cookie. If Jay had his charisma he could take over the world.

He glanced over to check on Winter, catching sight of the clock beside her bed and realised that he had been staring at the kid for more than twenty minutes.

It was a matter of time until security discovered him, and the other kids would be wondering where he was. He should be leaving.

He had to leave.

Winter cracked an eye open when she heard his footsteps get quieter; making sure Qrow was gone before opening both.

She'd been awake when he broke in, her hand going to the gun under her pillow before she realised who it was and then considered shooting him anyway, but it would have upset Jay.

Whatever Qrow decided to do about his son, she just wished he would decide.

The worst part was that she knew he could be a good father, if he wanted to be.

Their relationship was loving, but sporadic, only happening when they managed to be in the same place in the same time, and she didn't want that for Jay. If Qrow had to leave she wanted him to make time for their son, so Jay would feel like he mattered.

She wanted Jay to feel like she never had.

As she tried to sleep she wondered if a bad father was better than no father at all.


	6. Day 6

**Day 6:** **AU**

 _As he followed Ironwood past the hospital's numbered doors, the more idealistic part of Qrow's mind imagined a very different scenario; after months of trying Winter had tracked him down to tell him about the baby and asked him to come and see them. Qrow would go buy some flowers and a sickeningly fluffy toy that his nieces would insist on helping him pick out._

 _Qrow's chest started to hurt and he forced that fantasy right out of his head_.

* * *

Qrow tried not to grip the flowers too tight, he was more nervous than he'd ever been and he desperately wanted a drink but Winter would never forgive him if the kid smelled alcohol on his father's breath the first time he held him.

Hell, Qrow would never forgive himself.

Maybe he should have let Weiss and his nieces come with him, they could be distracting him right now or acting as a buffer between him and his baby momma.

The elevator doors opened and he stepped out into the sterile white hallway, walking until he found Winter's room.

Should he knock? If he knocked too loud it could wake the baby, but if he didn't knock then he could walk in at a bad time.

He opted on opening the door halfway, "Winter?"

"Come in," she said quietly.

The baby was sleeping in her arms, wrapped tight in a white blanket, Qrow couldn't see him very well but it was still enough to frighten him.

"Hey," he said, ever so eloquently.

"Hello."

He held up the flowers, "I, ah, brought you these."

"Oh, thank you. Just put them by the window."

There was a garden's worth of flowers and balloons, Qrow's shoulders slumped in defeat as he carelessly put his meagre bouquet with them.

He ignored the elephant in her arms and pulled up a chair next to the bed.

"How are you feeling?"

"Fine," she lied.

Qrow raised one eyebrow sceptically.

"I'm exhausted, I'm sore, and I desperately want a bath. You?"

He shrugged, "a little cold."

Her eyes narrowed for a second, "what's in your hand?"

"Ah…just a little something I got for the tyke," he held out the small, stuffed bird.

"It's nice. Do you want to give it to him?"

"Um, sure."

Oh, Gods, the kid looked just like him, why hadn't he prepared for that? There was a tiny version of him in sleeping there.

"Hey, kid," he said quietly.

With incredible care, born out of fear of waking him, Qrow placed the toy next to Jay's hand.

The miniscule contact made the baby stir.

Qrow froze, not even daring to breath.

"He's not a bomb."

"You ever hear one of these things cry? They go off like a bomb."

"That's something to look forward to, I suppose."

There was a nice little awkward silence until Qrow spoke.

"I… I'm sorry I wasn't here for the birth," he would have made if it weren't for the new Altas border laws, but he knew bringing that up would start an argument.

"I'm sorry I didn't find you sooner."

"I was trying not to be found, until Haven, at least."

"What happened there?"

"Not ten minutes after walking in, Lionheart broke down and admitted he's been working for the people who attacked Beacon."

Winter managed to smother the shocked sound she wanted to make.

"Saved the school, caught some baddies, I'll tell you whole story later."

"Including how you picked up my sister?"

"Not my fault, but yeah."

Jay stirred again, making Qrow tense up.

To his horror, those little eyes opened.

Winter stroked a chubby cheek, shushing gently, "it's alright."

She picked up the toy and held it in front of him, forgetting all her exhaustion and pain as she fussed over him.

Qrow stared frowning.

"What?"

"How come I never got that much attention?"

"You're not helpless without me."

"I am when I'm really drunk, but you don't coddle me. I'm pretty sure you kicked me once."

"Once," she wasn't even looking at him anymore, all attention was on Jay.

"You could at least act happy to see me."

Now she was looking at him, half annoyed, half offended, "I… I am. You worry me when you leave."

Shit, "I know, I'm sorry."

Well, this was awkward, but at least they weren't yelling at each other.

"Why'd you go to so much trouble to tell me?"

"You deserved to know."

"Did you think I'd come?"

"I hoped."

"But you didn't think I would."

"Whatever it is you're doing out there, that you all refuse to tell me about, you've made it clear that it's more important than me."

"It's not, it just-" he hung his head, keeping this secret from her had caused nothing but strife in their relationship, but revealing it wouldn't cause less, "it's not more important than you, or Jay."

She nodded gratefully.

"This kid's already making us soft."

"No, I'm just too tired to argue," she combed Jay's dark hair with her fingers. "Do you want to hold him?"

Qrow made an uncertain sound for about fifteen seconds, "I guess."

Transferring him from one set of arms to the other was incredibly awkward, Winter wasn't used to handling babies and it had been more than a decade since Qrow had been around one.

But finally Jay was in his father's arms, wiggled unhappily.

"Didn't you hold Yang or Ruby when they were born?"

"Yeah, and was sure I was gonna drop them," he tried to adjust to make the boy more comfortable.

Jay's opened his bright blue eyes and looked up at the man holding him, like he was sizing him up.

"You're heavier than you look."

The kid's arm flailed in Qrow's direction, almost like he was trying to punch him.

Oh, good, he had the Schnee temper.

"Hey, be nice," he caught Jay's hand, "I'm the one who'll sneak you cookies and fireworks."

A tiny hand clasped his thumb, Qrow's breath caught and his face softened. Instant and unconditional love shining in his eyes.

Winter's heart swelled at the sight, "he likes you."

"Must not take after your side of the family very much," he played with the boy's fingers. "I think he's gonna be a sword fighter."

"Do you want another one?"

Qrow stared at her with wide eyed horror, "what?"

"I said, do you want another one?"

Winter's voice slowly morphed into a deep, impatient one and suddenly he was looking at a bartender.

"Sure," Qrow said, pushing his glass forward.

As he nursed his new drink he tried to lose himself in the fantasy again.

The world where he and Winter were happy together and he had no intention of leaving them.

It wasn't much, so why couldn't he have it?


	7. Day 7

**Day 7** **:** **Confessions**

Nope, didn't forget, life just got in the way.

* * *

Though she was sleeping this time, Winter still noticed someone sneaking into her room at the crack of dawn.

Qrow again, she was touched that he was checking on them, but his timing was a little annoying.

She listened as he crossed the room to the crib, his footsteps uneven and dragging.

Goddamnit, he was drunk. He'd barely known Jay for twenty-four hours and he was already drunk in front of him.

Winter rose from the bed, ready to tear his head off, she was not going to let her son grow up with a parent who was always drunk.

Alerted by the movement, Qrow spun around so fast that he almost fell over. That was when Winter saw the wet streaks on his face, and the anger was knocked out of her.

"Oh, Qrow" she wiped the tears away with her hand. "What are you doing?"

"I needed to see you both."

"You're drunk."

"It's still true."

She moved him over to the bed and sat him down.

"He's your son; you clearly want to be part of his life. Is sneaking in like this going to be enough for you?"

"Of course not."

"Then why are you torturing yourself?" She managed to keep the frustration out of her voice.

"Look at what's already happened to him because of me."

She looked less annoyed, "I blame myself, too. I keep going over what happened, and what I could have done to stop them from taking him."

Qrow looked horrified, "this isn't on you; you took three bullets trying to save him."

"It's not on you either."

"Yes, it is. And bad things are gonna keep happening to him because of me."

Winter's sigh was so harsh it was almost a growl, "not this again, you can't blame yourself for every bad thing. You didn't even know he existed a week ago, no semblance is that powerful."

Her point managed to penetrate the thick haze of alcohol around Qrow's brain.

"I understand that you don't want anything to happen to him, I feel the same way, but bad things happen, that's just part of life. But they aren't as bad when you have people who care about you to help you through it." She stroked his cheek, "and I know that from experience."

Qrow gave her a crooked smile, "I missed you."

He leaned in to kiss her, but she covered his mouth with her hand.

"You know the rule."

His muffled voice sounded from behind her palm, "no kissing you when my breath smells like booze."

"Correct," she moved to lie down on the small hospital bed, leaving a space for him, "now if you don't mind, I'm quite tired."

So was he, now that he thought about it. He gladly took the offered space, grinning like an idiot when she cuddled against his side.

"And I missed you too," she said.

* * *

Despite the minor hangover, Qrow woke up feeling better than he had in months. He quickly credited that to the beautiful woman sleeping beside him.

It wasn't very clear but he did remember what had happened the night before, not his proudest or smartest moment, but he felt lighter for it.

His peace was disturbed by sounds of distress coming from the plastic hospital crib. Qrow forced himself to get up and check on Jay.

The kid was making the 'I'm going to start crying if you don't stop me' face.

Qrow shushed him gently, "c'mon, your mom needs sleep."

He picked up one of the stuffed animals and waved it in front of the boy, it didn't make him any happier but it did make him louder.

"No, no, no," Qrow whispered, glancing back to see if Winter had woken up.

There was one thing he could do, Ruby and Yang had loved it when they were babies.

"Alright, kid, I'm trusting you to keep this to yourself."

Jay's cries were abruptly halted as a crow appeared on the rail of his crib; he blinked in confusion for about ten seconds as his tiny, baby brain tried to comprehend what he was seeing.

Qrow chirped, tilting his head back and forth, and the boy smiled at him, little legs kicking with excitement.

Well, look at that, the kid had his smile too.

Yang always giggled when he puffed up his feathers so he decided to give that a try, shuffling closer so the kid could see him properly.

This was a huge mistake. As soon as Qrow was within reach, Jay grabbed him.

Qrow squawked in pain but didn't struggle; he didn't want accidentally hurt the baby. When Jay didn't let go he started flapping his wings to try and spook him a little.

He was saved by a hand taking Jay's and encouraging him to let go.

Qrow flopped backwards and hit the floor.

 _'Still better than the first time I babysat Yang,_ ' he thought as he turned back into a human, at least nothing was on fire.

She looked amused despite the wailing boy in her arms, "I can't wait to tell people that I saved you from a baby."

"Hey, those things are vicious."

"Yes, he's a real beast." Jay cuddled close to her and she kissed his head, "you have to be gentle with animals, James."

Qrow froze in the middle of straightening his shirt, "what did you just call him?"

"James, that's his full name. Didn't General Ironwood tell you? He loves to brag about it."

Qrow stared at her in horror for about ten seconds, before she smirked.

"I'm joking, Qrow."

"That's not funny."

The look on her face said otherwise as she rocked Jay, walking around the room. If Qrow hadn't been watching her so closely, he would have missed the small wince on her face.

"What's wrong?"

She considered lying to him, but knew better, "I pulled on my stiches when I woke up."

Great, more pain because of him.

He watched her pace for a few more seconds before he couldn't take it.

"Here," he held out his arms.

"Are you sure?"

"Not really," his heart was beating quicker than a jackhammer.

"Do you remember how to hold one?" It was hard to tell if she was teasing or not.

"Support the head and don't let 'em get loose."

And then, there he was, holding his son for the first time. Gods, it was terrifying, worse than when his nieces were born.

Winter gave him a pat on the shoulder as she passed, going to the private bathroom to check her stiches.

Qrow stared enthralled at the screeching infant; his face was the same shade of red that Winter's was when she was really mad.

"Hey," he said, at a loss of what else to do, "I don't know if anyone told you, but I'm your dad."

Jay continued crying, which was the reaction Qrow expected.

Some feathers had come off in the crib scuffle; he picked a few up and waved them in front of the boy. Jay calmed a little, sniffling as he grabbed one.

Qrow glanced at the door to make sure Winter couldn't hear.

"Sorry for all the-" he stopped himself from swearing, "stuff you've been through the last couple of days. And I'm sorry I wasn't here to stop it from happening in the first place."

The tears slowed to a stop as he started focusing on the feathers and the new person speaking to him.

Qrow felt his face soften and his chest tighten; this was his son, this was a little life he had made with the woman he loved, something beautiful born out of a tragedy.

Qrow chuckled, blinking quickly so he wouldn't cry, "cute little thing, aren't ya? Gonna be a heart breaker like your old man?"

He poked Jay in the chest and his finger was immediately snatched.

"Why are you so grabby?"

"Because he likes you," Winter said from behind him.

"Must not take after your side of the family very much," he replied. "I wish I could have seen Jacques and Jimmy's faces when you told them."

"The _General_ actually took it quite well; I think he already suspected that something was going on between us."

She didn't mention anything about her father's reaction, and he didn't ask.

"I wish I could have been there to feel him kick, watch you get so big that you couldn't stand up on your own."

"There's no point wishing, you're here now. Right?"

Qrow said nothing.

Winter looked away from him, "if you want to be a father, be a father. If not, there's the door."

"I don't want to be a father, I want to be a dad," he rubbed his face; screw it, this secret had caused too much trouble for them already. "I need to tell you something."

* * *

The long silence after he explained the Maidens and Relics terrified him.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Winter was somewhere between hurt and angry, "I could have helped."

He suspected that the only reason she wasn't yelling at him was because it would upset Jay. "That's exactly why I didn't tell you, I knew you'd want to get involved."

"Of course I do."

"It's too dangerous."

"Too dangerous for me, but not for you?"

"I can't lose you," he hissed, wanting to rip his hair out in frustration.

"I can handle myself, Qrow."

His face went dark, "Summer said the same thing."

That knocked the wind out of her sails, "is that how…"

Qrow nodded, and she softened a little, cupping his face with both hands.

"I'm still mad," she stroked his jaw gently, "but it can wait."

He kissed her forehead, letting his lips linger for a few seconds.

"What will happen next?" She asked.

"We'll secure the two relics here, guard 'em for awhile."

"I suppose that will give us time to work things out."

Winter yawned as she finished talking and Qrow felt guilty for waking her earlier.

"You should get some more sleep," he glanced at the now quiet Jay, "while you can."

"Will you… stay awhile?"

Qrow nodded, "of course."

He started to put Jay back in his crib, but the boy started whimpering as soon as his father let go.

"Ok," Qrow sighed, picking him up again.

Winter winced a little as she pushed herself onto the bed, "he's probably still spooked from the last few days, I let him sleep with me when he's like this."

"Ice Queen, are you thawing out?" He teased.

"I'm not going to be like my parents," she stroked Jay's hair and he smiled up at her.

The older two settled on the small mattress, bodies pressed together. Jay ended up on his father's chest and seemed quite happy there, his mother reached over to hold his hand, letting him know that she was there.

He fell asleep quickly and dreamt of flying.

* * *

 **THE END**


End file.
